Biological and chemotherapeutic compounds are investigated for their ability to control infectious diseases in experimental animals. Biologicals include hyperimmune sera, globulins of human origin, bacterins, vaccines, antibiotics and antiviral agents. Products are tested in experimentally infected animals.